1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing functions of enlargement, reduction and rotation to a 3D user interface 3D user interface.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, as various 3-dimensional (hereinafter abbreviated 3D) user interfaces can be implemented on a display unit of a terminal using 3D objects, the demands for manipulating methods convenient for performing a display form change (e.g., enlargement, reduction, rotation, etc.) of a 3D user interface are ongoing to rise.